1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid purification or separation and more particularly to structural installation of closed circulating systems such as aquariums or swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years swimming pools for home use have become more popular in view of the increased leisure and recreational time of the average family. Construction of swimming pools has been refined making their addition to existing family dwellings more realistic and desirable. However, the problem of maintenance of a swimming pool still presents a realistic concern and a deterrent for the acquisition of a swimming pool for many prospective buyers. Automatic chlorinators have eliminated much of the problems of maintaining a swimming pool from the bacteria and alga standpoint. However, the substantial problem of keeping the swimming pool free of foreign matter such as dirt, leaves and other debris still exists and represents the major task of pool maintenance.
Many pool sweeping devices have been available to the prior art for agitating the water within the pool for placing dirt particles into suspension within the pool water. Accordingly, the suspended particles are then filtered through the conventional filter system of the swimming pool. Many of these sweeping devices incorporate a flexible hose interconnecting the pool sweeping device to a source of water pressure to propel the pool sweeping device within the swimming pool. The pool sweeping device may have a single or a plurality of flexible hoses or arms which swing about by water pressure to agitate the water, and to scrap the sides and bottom of the pool for placing dirt particles in suspension within the swimming pool. These devices work satisfactory for dirt clinging to the bottom and the sides of the pool but were ineffective for removing debris located on the surface of the water of the swimming pool.
Some in the prior art have attempted to develop pool skimmers for operation with pool sweeping devices to collect the debris located on the surface water of the swimming pool. To date none of these devices have been successful since their incorporation with the pool sweeping device disburbs the natural action of the pool sweeping device by retarding the movement thereof.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the pertinent art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a swimming pool skimming device for use with a pool sweeping device having a flexible hose interconnecting the pool sweeping device to a source of water pressure to propel the pool sweeping device within the pool comprising a body member having a specific gravity substantially less than one enabling the body member to provide buoyancy with mounting means rigidly mounting the body member to the pool sweeping device to provide floatation of the surface unit of the pool sweeping device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pool skimming device for use with a pool sweeping device wherein the pool skimming device includes a generally elliptically shaped body member having floatation chamber means therein and adapted for providing floatation to the pool sweeping device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pool skimming device for use with a pool sweeping device having a body member with a central cavity communicating with an open bottom therein with a filter established relative to the open bottom and a plurality of water inputs communicating with the central cavity to enable the surface water of the swimming pool to enter the central cavity and to exit through the open bottom with the filter collecting debris accompanying the surface water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pool skimming device for use with a pool sweeping device wherein the body member is generally elliptically shaped and comprises mounting means including a rigid conduit connecting the pool sweeping device to the flexible hose with a mounting aperture in opposite sides of the body member for receiving the rigid conduit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pool skimming device for use with a pool sweeping device including a body member having a ridge extending thereabout with a filter having a support rim which is cooperable with the body member ridge in a snap locking engagement for mounting the filter to the body member.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.